First
by H u m i l i t y
Summary: Naturals and Coordinators can fall in love can't they? So why can't he? It's just that, it was a certain blonde he was after. But, that blonde was in love with a ceratin man. SxC [teaser paring] AxC [AC centric][Oneshot]


**I'm trying this out, the main pairing that I'm aiming for is AsuCaga, but to add a little twist, ShinnCaga is also included. But it's actually a one-sided relationship. I wanted this to be somewhat humorous, yet in a romantic sort of way. Anyway, read on:'D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam SEED nor Destiny.**

-----------------------------

"First"

----------------------------

The red eyed coordinator told her one day, right out of the blue, in a straight to the point manner. He tried to keep it simple, he tried his best to keep cool. That was his way.

After the war, his hatred seemed to lessen. They all started to hang out, naturals and coordinators alike, just as friends. But as he thought about the war, he wondered why he hated the blonde. He realized he wasn't mad at her, or mad for that matter. There was another feeling, one that was quite different from what he ever felt.

He was walked beside her, beside the one he used to dislike. They walked along the streets of ORB. His hands were in his pockets, as hers were on her sides. He stopped walking and faced her with weary eyes.

"C-Cagalli, I think I like you." He paused for a moment, to make sure he said nothing stupid to offend his friend. "A _lot._"

She stopped and placed a hand on her head and blinked. She was confused, she thought she imagined that he said well, _that_. She tried to make out the exact words that just came out of his mouth. It was rather sudden.

"Do you need me to repeat that again?"

Cagalli fiddled with her fingers and slowly shook her head. "Er…" She gulped and wanted to make sure she heard right. "You…like me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Cagalli shook her head, obviously becoming red from embarrassment and shock. 'Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" She shook her hands up in the air, ignoring the confused looks of a few townsfolk. "As in a _lot_?"

Shinn sighed and looked down at the ground as he shuffled his feet, very unlikely of him. He was clearly embarrassed for doing that, it was utterly troublesome now. He looked up and sighed once more, except in a heavier sigh. "Yeah."

Cagalli was shocked at how calm he replied. They exchanged a few glances, trying to avoid each other's gaze. It was just so, weird of Shinn to just say that out of the blue. She didn't know how she felt about his confession, a couple of mixed feelings here and there but she came up with nothing.

Shinn gave a tiny nod and decided he should at least tell her one thing before all her threatening questions come in. "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just needed to let it out…."

"Shinn….I never expected something like this before." She uttered a small reply.

"Huh? Same here." He let his hands fall to his sides as he looked up at the clear blue sky. It was nothing like PLANTS. It didn't bother him if Cagalli returned the same feelings, it was just so hard keeping that in, especially hiding it from everyone else.

"Psh. I don't get this at all! One moment I hate you because of that one incident, now I'm falling for you." Shinn retorted, he was thinking out loud again. It was weird how women could do these things without even realizing they're making you fall in love with them. _'Women, a troublesome species….'_

"Er, well I—" A slight hint of pink could be seen on her cheeks, it wasn't noticeable but she knew what was happening and she knew so well that she was definitely blushing. "You sure you're not overestimating yourself genius coordinator?" She finally came up with a witty reply to his statement.

He looked at the blonde in the eye and grunted. "No."

Then he approached, not allowing whatever awkwardness to steal upon the pause in between their brief exchange. He touched her cheek, and slid his palm down until he reached her neck. Her skin was so soft to the touch, there was an everlasting warmth in her touch. He couldn't believe a simple friendship could turn into one like this. It seemed too good to be true.

Then, something controlled him all of a sudden. It was like going into SEED mode. His eyes were in some sort of trance. They became deep and empty, a dark red gleamed through his pupils. His hands slipped into his pockets, then quickly shot out again. It was as if something was in him, a wild beast, that he has yet to tame.

'_Just this once. Maybe…'_

And then, they touched. His lips met hers, into a quick kiss.

It was a short moment, but of warmth and bliss.

Shinn then regained his own thoughts and actions and his eye remained pinned to the ground, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't even know if Cagalli felt the same way as he did. Which was unlikely. "I-I'm so sorry, Cagalli. I lost control over myself."

Cagalli gave him a strange look. A little confused, shocked, amazed and annoyed at the same time. She curled her right hand into a fist and it trembled slightly. Releasing her tension, she brought her head up as she faced Shinn's. "You are so weird, _Shinn-kun_."

Shinn looked away and folded his arms across his chest, as if to act annoyed. "Pft. Whatever Athha." Although, that was what she liked about her, a loud mouth, but she knew what to say. He could say she was intelligent. Too intelligent for that matter. But, then again, all women were like that, unpredictable and hard to figure out. That was probably why Cagalli was a little different from the rest, she gave witty replies he could understand, and despite the fact that she was unpredictable, he liked it that way.

"Hm?" A sudden feeling in his neck caused him to stumble as he fell on his stomach. "OoOf!" He turned his head to see non other than Cagalli sitting on top of him, ruffling his raven hair. "Athha…" He muttered, although feeling a little better seeing it was Cagalli. But he still had a confused expression planted on his face.

"You owe me one!" The blonde said while raising up a fist.

She yawned and stretched her arms, it was getting late, and she had to get off of Shinn eventually. "It's getting late, ne?" She stood up to allow Shinn to get up after that hard tackle.

Shinn rubbed his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh." Lacus had forced all of them into this group bonding kind of outing thing that she planned a week ago. Everyone was going, and that included himself and Cagalli as well.

"That thing Lacus forced us to attend, rig—"

"Shinn."

Shinn took time to finish his sentence. Seeing as though Cagalli was trying to mention something. As if it was something important.

"I can't give you a straight answer now. Okay?"

Shinn placed a finger on Cagalli's forehead and sighed. "Y'know Athha, forget it. I don't care about it anymore, so just forget it 'kay?"

For once, Shinn heard Cagalli's laugh. "Aw, a big confession and you just wave it off? You're really weird." She said blankly, putting her own finger on Shinn's forehead.

"It's a troublesome matter. Women like you wouldn't understand."

"You are unbelievable…and what do you mean women like me? Well, and.. are you saying you have no chance with me?"

A certain young man with emerald green eyes, and navy blue hair suddenly popped into his mind as a small frown appeared on his face. "Possibly."

"Well, brighten up! One day I might…" She raised a fist to punch Shinn lightly on the shoulder.

Shinn took a deep breath, realization just recently dawned on him. She caught Cagalli's hand before she could punch him in her usual playful manner. One of the other things he liked about her, and probably why that green eyed coordinator thinks the same. "I said, forget it Cagalli." _'Don't give me false hope.' _ "It doesn't matter right now, we'll need to meet up with Lacus and the rest." _'How can I meet up to her standards and beat him?'_ "We don't want Kira to worry now will we?"

"Cool! You actually said a few whole sentences that I actually understand!" She teased.

He chuckled lightly. That's why he liked her. She was smart, and didn't hold back.

No wonder Zala had an interest for her. Too bad he couldn't realize that before.

She curled one arm and placed it behind her head, and the other was holding on to Shinn's hand, their hands touching lightly. He tried to let go but she held on tighter with a killer grip. "You know, you Shinn Asuka, got my first one." A/N: try an think as if Athrun never kissed her before.

He paused. _'At least I got her first.'_

--------------

When they arrived, everyone was there already. Athrun approached Cagalli and took her free hand, seeing as though her other hand was busy. "Do you mind?"

Cagalli was swept away by Athrun as they stood underneath the moonlight. It shone directly on Cagalli's face, thus making her skin a little pale, but showing off all of her features. She was so beautiful, in moonlight and sunlight. Her wanted her so badly, but couldn't seem to express that in words. Instead he hid it, unknown to the world. But he really did feel for her. Athrun grinned and put his finger below her chin and ruffled her blonde hair lightly. "Cagalli…."

Cagalli looked down, avoiding Athrun's emerald eyes. They were so deep, and meaningful, she couldn't look away, yet she somehow did. She remembered what had happened previously, and didn't want Athrun to leave her again. "Athrun…"

He lowered his head, moving it closer to her cheek, giving her a soft but warm kiss that would have lasted a lifetime if Cagalli had not pushed his head away in embarrassment. "EH?" her eyes widened at the sudden action, but strangely, at the same time, happy. She felt something for him, but tried to hide it, afraid of the outcome. But, she knew if things worked better from now on, maybe, just maybe, they could be lovers. "Athrun I lo—" She paused unsure of what else to say, or if she should really confess.

"Lo?" Athrun repeated. His wished so badly she said love, then he could say so himself.

"Lo." She repeated. "As in love…" She uttered softly. Almost like a whisper, she was so scared to say. What would he think? What would he say? How would he feel? These thoughts rushed through her head like an endless tragedy.

Athrun mouthed her words. 'love' she had said. "Cagalli." He smiled, bringing her close into a friendly hug. 'I do too' he mouthed those words in front of her face and chuckled lightly. That was enough for Cagalli to feel happy. "Thankyou."

Shinn nodded to Meyrin as he walked away from the group and leaned against a wall, eyeing the two soon to be lovebirds. He watched as they both conversed and laughed, he could see them both hiding something in their eyes. He saw how Athrun gave Cagalli a light peck on the cheek, and saw how Cagalli tried her best not to blush. _'Those two, make a fine pair.' _He admitted the truth. Everyone seemed to think so, but no one ever said a word.

He curled his lips and a small smile appeared on his face. They still promised to be friends.

"_But—"_

"_At least I got her first…'_

------------------

**Yipe! I wasn't sure how to end it. I made sure to add a little AC moment there, sorry if it was short, I wanted to try out something SxC without making it as if Cagalli would directly fall for him as well. To those who want to voice out their opinions and suggestions, please do. Review!**


End file.
